


vice-versa

by FreshBrains



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Brothers, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Wait a second, seriously.  When I got home from work I realized I want to have sex with David and take him out for noodles and coffee again, preferably in that order.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>“Um,” Billy said, sitting up in bed.  “Congrats?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	vice-versa

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: Any, any, _Brother, see we are one in the same._ (There was a little more of the prompt but it got cut off when I wrote it down, so let's just stick with this part).

_“So when did you and Teddy start doing the do?”_

“Tommy, it’s three in the morning.  I’m not answering that.”  Billy hovered his thumb over the ‘end call’ button.

 _“I’ll be over in a minute then,”_ Tommy said, and Billy sighed.

“Fine, talk to me.  Why do you ask?”  Billy rolled over in bed, wishing Teddy was next to him so he could eavesdrop (and Billy could see him blush).

_“Since we’re brothers and all, and you’re literally the only dude I know who gets laid on the regular—“_

“I’m hanging up now,” Billy grumbled.

_“Wait a second, seriously.  When I got home from work I realized I want to have sex with David and take him out for noodles and coffee again, preferably in that order.”_

“Um,” Billy said, sitting up in bed.  “Congrats?”

_“Yeah, thanks.  And I’m pretty sure he would want to do the same with me, since I’m amazing and all.  We’d be good together—I’d be the brawn, he’d be the brains.  Do you think the world is ready for another queer superhero couple?”_

“Christ, Tommy, I don’t know,” Billy yawned.  “I know David likes you.  But I didn’t even know you were into dudes.”

_“Genetic identicals, duh.  I like what you like.  Most of the time.”_

Billy rolled his eyes but hid a smile at the same time.  He’d heard crazier.  “So what’s the problem?”

_“I want to know how fast would be going too fast.”_

“That’s pretty funny coming from you.”

“Yeah, I get the irony.  But seriously.  When did you and Teddy first…you know?  How far into your relationship?”

Billy pressed his face into his pillow.  “Not for a long time.  Like, nine months?”

 _“Nine months!  I can’t wait that long,”_ Tommy said, and Billy could practically hear him shudder in revulsion.  _“Maybe I should just talk to him.”_

“Maybe you should’ve thought of that in the first place,” Billy said.  “I’m going back to bed now.”

_“Billy?”_

“Hm?”

_“Thanks.  You know, for not being a loser.”_

Billy smiled.  “No problem.”


End file.
